Punto de Partida
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: YAOI D27 8059. Cap5: Gritó su nombre, abrió y se topó con la mriada cafe y desconcertada de un chico, que yacia de rodillas en el suelo, temblando de miedo, confundido: ¿Quien soy?
1. Run

By Sereitei (UnknownOrchestra)

**--------------------Punto de Partida--------------------**

Cap. 1

_**RUN (Shinhwa)**_

* * *

"(…) Inside the eyes with burning fire, we born

again in these burning times. We're gonna make it

every moment is mine don't lose the sight.

(Time and story goes) Unstoppable new story.

(Time and story goes) Nothing can stop me"

_Run – Shinhwa _

_(Fragmento extraído de la traducción a ingles)_

* * *

_La historia que a continuación tendrá lugar, se desarrolla paralela a la trama original de KH Reborn!_

_Notas y aclaraciones al final del capitulo_

* * *

Días difíciles vivía el Decimo Vongola enfrentándose a su más cruel adversario hasta el momento: **una gripe**.

Un enemigo de temer, cuando se alía con la buena voluntad y preocupación de los cercanos, familia y amigos, quienes insistían amable o bestialmente -en caso de algunos-, en que permaneciera atado –uno que otro quitaba el lado metafórico de las palabras- a la enorme cama adoselada, forrada en un edredón, acorde al estilo rustico mafioso de la fortaleza Vongola –porque eso parecía, una fortaleza de varias hectáreas, más que una mansión- y una cantidad considerable de almohadas, almohadones y cojines de diferentes tamaños, formas y texturas, en las que su mascota, Miriu, el gato angora heterocromico que le recordaba tanto a Rokudo por el color de sus ojos, lograba perderse.

Entre las paredes de sus habitaciones, revestidas de un papel tapiz en el que predominaba el vino, solo conseguía desesperarse conforme los días avanzaban camino a cumplir la semana de su confinamiento. Como no mostrara mejoría, temía enviaran a por Bianchi para atraer a Shamal, lo que convertiría el caos del lugar, en una hecatombe de proporciones desconocidas, con la bronca que se armaría.

Por si no fuera suficiente el hecho de estar enfermo y encerrado, la familia se aseguró de acabar con todas sus posibles escapatorias, apostando, en primera, a Gokudera, al frente de la poderosa puerta doble fabricada en roble con finos detalles dorados, que le daban más el aire a la puerta principal de la mansión. Gokudera, su fiel y leal amigo, además de mano derecha, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él, por lo que defendería con su propia vida la puerta, para evitar el ingreso de terceros con malas intenciones, y el egreso de un "decimo" enfermo. Yamamoto, otro buen amigo, se encontraba colocado debajo de los ventanales de las habitaciones, en el patio. Del mismo modo que Gokudera, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie entrara ni abandonara el sitio donde se encontraba Tsuna. A pesar de su aspecto inocentón, tenia bien en claro sus prioridades, de las cuales, al momento resaltaba la protección del jefe de la familia, de cualquier cosa que representara un peligro –incluso, del mismo Tsuna.

--Si intentas saltar, te recibiré en brazos amorosamente.-Justificó Yamamoto su ubicación, adornando las palabras con su típica despreocupada sonrisa.

El resto de la familia estaba dispersa protegiendo los diferentes pasadizos secretos, pasillos, senderos y jardines. El decimo era demasiado apreciado como para permitir que algo le pasara.

¡Qué desesperante! Sin poder hacer nada, enjaulado, se sentía tan inútil, que el estatus que con tanto esfuerzo se ganó dentro de la mafia, ahora le parecía nada, un mero y sobrado adorno. Solo tenía una gripe –resistente-, no la fiebre del Nilo.

--Su salud ante todo, 10mo.-Contestaba Gokudera del otro lado de la puerta cuando le rogaba lo dejara salir a estirar las piernas.

--Moriré de asfixia o de un ataque de pánico antes que de neumonía.

Para su amigo era una dura prueba a la que también era sometido, negándose a los deseos del jefe al que tanto adoraba.

***

Justo cumpliendo la semana, la fiebre que en días primeros fue imperceptible, arreciaba al punto de tirar a Tsuna delirando en cama, o mermaba hasta dar la apariencia de desaparecer junto con los demás síntomas. Un tira y afloja burlón que desquiciaba al joven Vongola, quien se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, incapaz de controlar sus ganas por salir e intentar olvidar la suerte que le asechaba, grabada en cada uno de los muebles y tapices, ya no solo de sus aposentos ¡sino de toda la propiedad!

***

Cierto atardecer, delirando o lucido –a esas alturas le costaba dilucidar cuando estaba como-, tomó un suéter negro que se caló sobre los hombros. Pegó el oído a la puerta. Gokudera daba las gracias a I-pin por molestarse en llevarle la cena, declinando su oferta de relevarle para ir a descansar. La pequeña, deseándole lo mejor, regresó a la cocina junto con Lambo, que no paraba de pedir un trozo enorme de pastel de chocolate. Como era de esperarse, Gokudera le dijo no muy amable ni educadamente, que se callara, porque Tsuna tenía que descansar para la visita de Shamal –por fin lo traerían, luego de que ningún doctor supo dar razón ni cura a su enfermedad-, y también como se esperaba, Lambo le siguió, enfrascándose ambos en un riña infantil. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Tsuna.

Andando de puntitas al otro extremo de la habitación donde dormía, se asomó por una pequeña apertura entre las cortinas del ventanal. No veía a Yamamoto. Cuidadoso, pasó hacia la división que hacía de una pequeña sala de estar, volviendo a asomarse discretamente por el otro ventanal. ¡Ahí estaba! Con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, viendo como Ryohei se entrenaba al "MAXIMO" haciendo pelea de sombra.

Alejándose de las cortinas con rumbo al dormitorio, asintió, dándose para sí mismo la señal de que era ahora o nunca.

Respiró profundo, reuniendo todo el valor necesario. Dirigió la mirada a la engalanada caja de madera que yacía sobre el tocador. Movió la cabeza en negativa. No usaría los guantes para un enfrentamiento de escapada contra sus propios colegas.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sacudiéndose de la emoción y los nervios. Volvió a llenarse los pulmones lo más que pudo. Soltó el aire despacio. El último centímetro cubico de aire que logró extraer, fue el disparo de salida. Desde la puerta principal del dormitorio –que siempre le pareció ilógico que se encontrara ahí y no en la salita de estar, o lo que es lo mismo, le parecía tonto que la habitación de dormir se encontrara ahí y no donde la salita de estar-, tomó vuelo con todas sus fuerzas. Las manos las colocó al frente, cruzadas, a la altura de su rostro para protegerse. El cristal cedió, partiéndose en cientos de trozos ante su cuerpo lanzado, al igual que el marco de madera del ventanal.

Ventana o puerta, las opciones que tenia para escapar, las había sopesado concienzudamente, llegando a la conclusión de la ventana y la katana de Yamamoto, en preferencia al encuentro con las bombas de Gokudera, aunque sabía que lo primero sería más fácil de esquivar –la preocupación de su amigo por no dañarlo pesaría mas sobre la puntería que debería de tener para detenerlo, lanzando los artefactos explosivos casi al azar-. Su decisión final se basó imperativamente en el temor por los gastos de reparación y/o reconstrucción que de su enfrentamiento resultaran.

El estruendo del impacto y el ventanal destruido, desató un detalle que escapó a los cálculos de Tsuna. Yamamoto se llevó instintivamente las manos a la katana ceñida al cinto, y Gokudera, quien no dudaría en detonar el mundo entero por llegar cuanto antes a donde se encontrara, se deshizo del retraso de un par de segundos que le suponía la puerta, volándola con un ataque de bombas.

"Aun te falta mucho por aprender" Le diría su maestro, Reborn. Y cuánta razón tendría… la puerta, era la primer víctima.

Lo que vio Gokudera al entrar, fue la ventana destrozada y ni el mas mínimo rastro del decimo en los aposentos. Veloz, se situó en el marco vacio. Quedó por instantes, confuso, al ver a Tsuna encaramado en un trozo del marco del ventanal, repeliendo el filo de la katana de Yamamoto, contra el que arremetió apenas estuvo a su alcance aun en el aire, con la intención de dejarlo K.O. Sin embargo, a pesar del barullo, asaltar a Yamamoto de ese modo, no era cosa fácil, por lo que antes de lo que esperó, necesitó de toda su habilidad para evitar ser lesionado por el contraataque.

--Maldito.-Musitó Gokudera sin dar tiempo a explicaciones, saltando e interviniendo.

Los contendientes, se separaron dando un salto atrás, quedando al centro el tercero.

--¡Traidor! Sabía que no debía confiarse en ti.- Lanzó un ataque de bombas que apenas si tuvo tiempo a esquivar Yamamoto.

--¡Hey! ¡No es lo que piens…!

--¡Ahorrare las excusas! –Una vez cabreado por algo que respectara al 10mo, era imposible detenerle.

--¡Escúchame! –Casi rogaba evitando entrar en el juego y responder a los ataques.

Tsuna lamentaba en lo más profundo tener que obligarlos a confrontarse -¡Y con el malentendido de por medio, peor!-, pero confiaba en que ninguno moriría, y lograrían entenderse y dar con el verdadero culpable, que se escabullía por la zona del jardín que tocaba vigilar al equipo que se reunía ahora alrededor de la pelea, igual o más confundidos que los contrincantes.

La arboleda que rodeaba la propiedad, era frondosa y extensa. A primera vista le había fascinado la panorámica que ofrecía desde los ventanales y rosetones.

Libre luego de tantos días de cautiverio, errante en la relativa inmensidad del lienzo de naturaleza, se encontraba renovado, olvidándose inclusive de la poca distancia puesta entre él y los demás.

Independiente a ser por la fiebre o por su recién adquirida libertad, estaba felizmente mareado.

Minutos después de internarse en las profundidades de su "jardín", una explosión interrumpió su goce, seguida de una enorme columna de humo que se alzó por sobre las copas de los arboles…

A la detonación, sucedió un silencio tremebundo.

***

Caminó despreocupadamente, luego de mil intentos por auto convencerse de que todos estaban bien y completos. Por tiempo y rumbo desconocidos, siguió hasta ser consciente de que la fiebre agravaba peligrosamente. El cuerpo le dolía, sin saber si era por el esfuerzo exigido en su escape o por la enfermedad. Estaba temblando, y la cosa empeoraba a cada paso.

--Quizás… no fue tan buena idea. –Reconoció.

Se dejó caer boca abajo en la alfombra verde que se extendía un par de hectáreas más hacia todos lados. La noche profundizaba su llegada.

¡¿A quién se le ocurría salir en esas condiciones a esas horas a dar un paseo?! Al imbécil de él…

No pensó en la posibilidad de morir ni de ser encontrado o no, tan solo se dejó caer en el sueño o desmayo que le sobrevino, con un cruel soplido del gélido aire –o tal vez fuese el estremecimiento de su febril cuerpo-, y la luna iluminando su pálido rostro de mejillas grana, a través de las ramas de los arboles.

***

Me encontraron, se lamentaba Tsuna. Lentamente se libraba del síncope.

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, fue de encontrarse en una cama. Lo segundo, fueron las voces que discutían acaloradamente fuera de la habitación, haciendo retumbar el eco de sus voces dentro. Las palabras que resonaban a su alrededor desaparecían pasando por su cerebro a penas como una sombra de la que era conocedor sin que esta fuera palpable.

Basta. Rogaba para sus adentros. Gokudera, deja de pelear con Yamomoto por traerme de regreso… Yamamoto, basta, no tienes porque contestarle que es un descorazonado desgraciado…

Aun aturdido, le costó su tiempo darse cuenta de que ni lo que decían tenía sentido en su contexto familiar ni que esas voces no eran de sus amigos.

¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó al captarse fuera de casa. Los parpados le pesaban, siendo imposible abrirlos por más esfuerzo que hiciera. El cuerpo entero lo sentía pesado y dolorosamente cansado.

Demonios…

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, causando un estruendo secó acompañado de dos decenas de pasos con sus respectivos cuerpos apiñándose en la habitación.

--¿Es él? –La voz le era conocida.

Alguien debió de dar una respuesta afirmativa no verbal.

--¿Dino estará de acuerdo con esto?

De nuevo una respuesta nula en sonidos.

-- Que quede claro que lo hago porque le debo una… -el hombre que llevaba las riendas de la escena se acercó al lecho donde yacía- solo atiendo mujeres.

Sacó algo de algún lugar, lo abrió. Un pequeño piquete en su cuello, volvió a alejarlo de la realidad.

Soñó profundamente, ¿con que? Con una enorme mansión, un par de pequeños corriendo de aquí allá, transformándose luego, por arte de una bazuca, en su versión adulta. Soñó con un chico de ojos dispares y otro gritaba que iba al máximo. Soñó un loco de las bombas y otro que sonreía a todo. Cada rostro perdía lentamente sentido… en su cabeza, fue un "los conozco", luego añadió un "creo", seguido de un "quizás"… finalmente un "no se quienes son"…

***

"¡Tsuna! ¡Decimo!" el conjunto de voces llegó tan claramente que le hizo dudar de lo tangible que eran las aves cantando sobre su cabeza, en la copa del frondoso ombú.

--¿Dormiste bien?

Asintió ocultando su desconcierto, luego de abrir los ojos.

--Me alegra.

Elevó la vista. Los rubios cabellos de Dino brillaban esplendorosos con los rayos del sol filtrándose por el ramaje del árbol, invistiéndole de un aura divina. La sonrisa que mostraba, aunque cansada, le confirió paz, permitiéndole seguir recargado en su hombro un par de segundos más bajó la sombra del árbol.

--¿Quieres entrar?

Negó con la cabeza.

--Pero es lo mejor… -contestó- Te está dando otro ataque ¿verdad? –Preguntó restregándose los ojos con el revés de la mano, alejando las lagrimillas que siguen al despertar.

--Eso creo. -Respondió Dino.

--¿Puedes llegar a la silla de ruedas, o llamó a Hibari?

--Puedo.-La sonrisa que dibujo en sus labios añadía un "por el momento".

Separándose de su compañero, Dino se levantó dificultosamente, con un respirar pausado, entrecortado, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, en lo que el chico de ojos avellana, ya en pie, desplegaba la silla de ruedas que se encontraba a su lado. Al acercársela, se dejó caer en ella. Su piel volvía a perder color. Las puntas de los dedos se le colorearon moradas. El cuerpo le temblaba del frio que sentía.

--A tiempo.-Se alivio, tomando el edredón, que colocaron sobre sus pies para cubrirse de la fresca brisa de inicios de marzo, echándoselo encima a Dino.

--Gracias.

Sonrió. El rubio era un chico muy noble, capturado en las redes de una enfermedad desconocida que lo azotaba con ataques de temperaturas extremadamente bajas, intercalando con períodos de cierta normalidad. No parecía molestarle que los demás supieran de su extraña enfermedad, siempre y cuando no le tomaran por menos en consecuencia. Era fuerte, cuando tenía a alguien de su familia cerca, o de lo contrario, era solo un idiota… un idiota guapo. A pesar de ser un mafioso, líder de la familia Cavallone, nunca abusaba de su condición si la situación no lo ameritaba. Gustaba de la apacible lectura al exterior, lo que meses atrás le era casi imposible por su delicada condición. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para mostrarle… y tantas cosas más que le resultaban imposibles de contar.

--Itsuki… ¿Cómo estas tu?

Como siempre. En medio de su sufrimiento, tiritando, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor del cuerpo entrecortado, era capaz de preocuparse también por él.

--Estoy bien. La fiebre no ha dado señales de aparecer.

--Que bien.-Reclinando la cabeza para apoyarla en la mano que Itsuki le colocaba en el hombro, la besó y se desmayó.

Dino, también le restaba importancia a que él, un chico igual de extrañamente enfermo, torpe y débil, le cuidara… porque para ambos, más que ser una molestia el tener que depender de alguien en las mismas precarias condiciones, resultaba un alivio el poder ver a alguien capaz de comprender lo impotente e inútil que se sentían al postrarse de rodillas ante un enemigo que les acababa por dentro sin que pudiera hacer nada. A Itsuki le resultaba especialmente reconfortante tenerle a su lado. A pesar de que los demás miembros de la familia Cavallone le tomaban como uno más de ellos, Dino era el único al que le despreocupaba completamente conocer el pasado de su persona, un pasado tormentoso, porque aunque no tuviera el mas mínimo recuerdo de quien era, el vacio que quedaba de su 19 años –calculados-, era una vorágine que constantemente lo amenazaba con devorarlo, y que a no ser por la compañía de Dino durante los primeros días tras recuperar la consciencia y darse cuenta de que ni siquiera su propio nombre recordaba, seguro así hubiera ocurrido.

Aquel desconocido, que sentado al lado de la cama donde despertó en un mundo al que fue adentrado de golpe, expulsado de una nada ominosa, sosteniendo su mano, ambos tembleques, le dio un hogar, una familia, una mano amiga, un nombre y un sentido para vivir: estar a su lado, libre a si regresaban sus recuerdos o no…

Madurando en su confuso corazón, un sentimiento cálido le arrancaba, al cruzarse sus miradas en formas diferentes a las de una amistad, arreboles y mariposas en el estomago.

El sentimiento que nacía en su persona, contribuía a sepultar con mayor ahincó al 10mo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, bajo la existencia de Itsuki… una lucha contra reloj se desataba… 4 meses habían pasado… 8 restaban para que dé entre Itsuki y Tsuna, emergiera una única presencia que diera fin por completo a la otra... ¿Qué se antepondría a qué? ¿Su familia a Dino? O quizás ¿Dino a su familia?

Desconociendo la batalla de la que era participe y principal escenario, empujó la silla de ruedas por el prado, camino a la casa –mansión- de campo de los Cavallone, feliz de ver a Dino recuperar con prontitud el color de sus mejilla. Fue un ataque corto, y ahora solo dormía profundamente.

* * *

--------------------NA

Tiene algo de tiempo que no escribía un FF –y es la primera vez que incurro en el terreno KHR-, por lo que lo más seguro es que le haya perdido mucha practica. Aun así, deseo de todo corazón, este primer capítulo –de no me pregunten cuantos-, les haya gustado, y tal vez, animado o dejado la semillita, de seguir lo que de ahora en adelante vendrá.

Como dato curioso, el titulo de cada capítulo, estará basado en lo que me haya inspirado a crearlo –por lo tanto, no esperen mucha coherencia entre titulo y contenido-. Y este primer capítulo, se basó en la canción "RUN" del grupo surcoreano Shinhwa.

**Nota añadida: Una gran disculpa a quienes lean este FF, y se den cuenta de que ya lo habían leído antes. Y es que si, hace más o menos una semana ya estaba publicado este FF bajo el nombre de "Itsuki", sin embargo, al darle una repasadita después de publicado, caí en cuenta de que el documento que publiqué no era el correcto, sino la versión medio revisada, por lo que descolgué el anterior, y aquí esta, la v****ersión final, esperando una segunda oportunidad, que espero, le den.**

**--TNKS POR LEER--**


	2. Metamorphose

By Sereitei (UnknownOrchestra)

******--------------------**Punto de Partida**--------------------**

Cap. 2

_**Metamorphose (Asriel)**_

* * *

"(…) Tenía miedo del otro yo que se reflejaba en el espejo,

y lo ignoraba día tras días. Pero le dije adiós, porque

creía en ti (…) Que se cumpla mi deseo. Porque dentro

de mi pecho hay una voz que llama a nuestras almas (…)"

_Metamorphose – Asriel _

_(Fragmento extraído de la traducción de AINO fansub)_

* * *

Del punto donde quedamos en la historia, regresemos unos meses atrás, cuando Dino e Itsuki se conocieron en la lucidez del mundo real.

***

--¿Quién? –Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

La oscuridad era densa en la habitación sellada a la luz de la luna. Aun así sabía que alguien estaba sentado en una silla al lado del lecho donde yacía. Un compañero silencioso que sostenía su mano con dulzura.

Presionando el switch ubicado a un lado de la cama, el desconocido encendió las lámparas apostadas, sobre las mesas de noche, a ambos lados de la cama. Suave, las lámparas ahuyentaron la negrura de su alrededor. Un ángel, era la única palabra –cursi y gastada- capaz de describir al rubio de mirada miel, que fue revelado.

--¿Cómo te sientes?

Pasó la mano libre por su frente –negando ser consciente de la existencia de su otra extremidad-, apartando unos cabellos.

--Mareado.

--Shamal ha dicho que es normal, por tu enfermedad y por dormir tanto.

--¿Tanto?

El rubio asintió.

--Poco más de tres días.

--No recuerdo haber dormido tan…

Las palabras quedaron segadas en ese punto.

¿Recordar?

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Por qué durmió por tres días? **¡¿Quién era?!** Esas y muchas preguntas más le asaltaron en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Temblando violentamente, se aferró a la mano que le sostenía, azorado por la angustia de no encontrar recuerdo anterior a ese momento. Su cabeza, era un disco en blanco cuya primera información fue la sensación de calidez envolviendo su mano, seguida de un vistazo hacia un abismo de tiempo.

***

--¿Itsuki?

--No puedo referirme todo el tiempo a ti con un "oye", "tu", "chico"… así que si me lo permites, ¿puedo llamarte Itsuki?

Otra pregunta. Como si no le bastara el tener cuestiones pasantes entre lo trivial e importante, atosigándole indistintamente, para añadir a su colección una más. Lo curioso, era que esa pregunta no le molestaba como el resto. De hecho, le agradaba.

Asintió cabizbajo.

--Genial.-Tomó una cucharada de buena sopa- Haber, abre grande…

Cohibido por todas las atenciones que el joven Cavallone tenía para con su persona, y encima -sentado en la cama donde recuperaba fuerzas luego de un fuerte ataque de su enfermedad-, siendo alimentado por él, desvió ligeramente el rostro.

--Grande. –Volvió a pedir.

La respuesta fue la misma. La cabeza a un lado, evitando su mirada.

--Itsuki. -Añadió a su petición.

Una semana desde el arribo de su persona consiente a la mansión, tratado como un invitado de especial categoría, y lejos de sentirse cómodo, el que nadie le refiriera como a una persona, con un nombre propio, cargaba sobre sus hombros una pena mas, que con una sola palabra –sin saber si esta era o no la correcta para llamarle- fue retirada súbitamente... quizás, más que la palabra, fue la persona de cuyos labios salió.

En agradecimiento al nombre recibido, medio a regañadientes, dejó a la cuchara hacer su trabajo. Con una sonrisa, le agradeció todo lo que hacía por él.

Fue por esa sonrisa, que Dino veía por primera vez en su rostro, que dejó caer sobre sí, el plato hondo, derramando su contenido sobre sus piernas y la cama.

--Que… hermosa sonrisa –poco faltaba para que tuvieran que pasarle la cubeta de la baba-… que… ¡Quema!

Se incorporó de golpe. Los hilos de pasta y el caldo que no fue absorbido por las telas, cayeron al suelo.

De un repentino silencio que inundó incómodamente la habitación, surgió una risa, primero tímida, temerosa, y después, abierta y descarada, una carcajada que ciñó en un cálido abrazo la escena, extrayendo de un apenado Dino un carcajeo igual o más estruendoso. El sonido de la alegría retumbó por la mansión durante varios minutos, reverberando en los días siguientes.

***

Reencausemos la historia a su normal acontecer.

--¡Iré yo!

Angustia. En su estado más denso y puro, era lo que vivía la familia Vongola.

Hacia cerca de 4 meses que el 10mo jefe de la familia, desapareció a mitad de la confusión desatada por su escape.

Cada rincón de la mansión, cada piedra de la arboleda, cada centímetro cubico del pequeño lago situado detrás de la propiedad, cada persona ¡todo! Fue registrado una, dos, tres, cuatro, tantas veces como fue necesario conforme la desesperación se hacía latente. El resultado, en cada cateo, fue el mismo: nada.

Tsuna desapareció, como engullido por la tierra.

Los sufrientes Vongola, se dividieron en dos. La mayor parte se encargó de mantener las apariencias; mientras que los principales miembros, los guardianes de los anillos, se encomendaron a la exhaustiva búsqueda del 10mo.

Uno a uno, los recursos y los –bastantes- contactos con los que contaba la familia, fueron utilizados sin resultado, arriesgándose peligrosamente, más de una vez, a que su precaria situación quedara al descubierto, exponiéndose a los ataques a ex profeso de enemigos aprovechados.

A pesar de que el sufrimiento se compartía, una persona penaba de manera especial. Gokudera no dejaba de culparse por la desaparición del 10mo. Desde el primer instante de búsqueda, se llevó al límite de su propia resistencia física y mental, participando, sino en todos, en la mayoría de los intentos por encontrar a Tsuna.

--Señor Gokudera, debe permanecer…

--¡Al diablo! –Los conatos por mantenerlo quieto para que descansara, fueron en vano.

Cruzando a zancadas los pasillos de la mansión donde acontecieron los últimos momentos en que el 10mo Vongola fue visto, Gokudera se deshizo del catéter de suero con poca delicadeza, ignorando el sangrado que la acción produjo. Metiéndose en el sacó del traje, bajó las escaleras veloz. Agradecía que el temor a sus bombas, evitara que enfermeras, médicos o algún otro idiota, le siguiera.

--¡Espérate! –Intentaba detenerle Yamamoto, el único lo suficientemente loco como para ignorar el estado de ánimo alebrestado del Hurricane Bomb.

--¡Tu cállate! –Contestó en la puerta principal, con la mano en el picaporte.

Abrió y salió. Para su desgracia, la velocidad con la que cerró no fue la suficiente, siendo atajado en el acto por el maniaco del beisbol, quien logró ir tras él. Tomándole de los hombros, fue arrinconado entre la puerta -que cerró con el choque de su espalda- y Yamamoto.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, cuando, falto de fuerzas, a Gokudera le fue imposible evitar el sometimiento, aunando el dolor que le producía la presión ejercida sobre el área donde retiró el catéter.

--Suéltame…

--No.-Yamamoto dejó de aplicar presión en el hombro lacerado por el suero, llevando la mano al mentón de Gokudera, quien de inmediato extravió la mirada- Veme. –Exigió.

Su demanda obtuvo la misma respuesta de siempre, una rotunda negativa.

--Por favor. -Suavizó el tono de voz, no la intensidad de la mirada que clavaba en él.

--Suéltame.

--¿Por qué?

--Tengo que buscar al 10mo. Es mi respon…

--Es responsabilidad de todos.

--¡Es mas mía que suya! ¡Yo soy su mano derecha!

--¡Yo te amo!

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y con seguridad, tampoco la última… sin embargo, esas palabras –Yamamoto debía saber- surtían el mismo efecto cada vez que las decía, paralizando su cuerpo y mente por completo.

--De-deja de decir estupideces.-Logró articular.

--Entra. Descansa y déjanos a nosotros esta búsqueda. –Pidió, ignorando los últimos diálogos de su conversación- Llevas días sin pegar ojo.

--Puedo seguir.

--¡No puedes! Te desmayaste a penas entraste a la mansión.

--¡Esa maldita vaca me tiró su bazuca encima! ¿Qué esperabas?

--¡Que la esquivaras! No eres tan lento.-Lo sacudió por los hombros, esperando de ese modo, le entraran las palabras en su dura tatema.

--¡Fue un descuido!

--Estas cansado.

--¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

--Nada te asegura que este en la mansión Cavallone.

--¿Dónde mas puede estar? ¡Es el único sitio en el que no hemos buscado!

--Lo descartamos por una razón, Gokudera ¡entiende! Es mínima la posibilidad de que Tsuna, en su condición, se haya atrevido a cruzar el rio.

El caudal que se interponía entre las casas Vongola y Cavallone, pecaba de profundo y traicionero. Nadie en su sano juicio sopesaría si quiera en lo más exiguo, el atravesarlo. A pesar de ello, esa posibilidad escasa de que a Tsuna se le hubiese ocurrido aventurarse en tal tontería, despertó al agotarse el resto.

--No me importa. Tengo que seguir buscándolo.

La firmeza con la que Gokudera subrayó las palabras, obligó a Yamamoto a quitarse de su camino, resignado.

El peligris no esperó a que el guardián del anillo de la lluvia se arrepintiera. Corrió hacia la arboleda, evitando mirar atrás. Lo único que le siguió al internarse en la espesura, fue la pregunta que dejó Yamamoto suspendida entre ambos: "¿Tanto lo amas?"

--No lo sé.

***

--Itsuki, ¿has visto a Enzo?

--No.

Chasqueó la lengua.

--Lo has perdido… de nuevo.

Dino rascó su barbilla, apenado. Itsuki soltó un suspiro, incorporándose.

--No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que oscurezca. Abra que encontrarla rápido.

--Disculpa. Esa tortuga siempre causa problemas.

--No culpes a Enzo.-Regañó al irresponsable dueño, acercándosele.

Quitó de la solapa de la chaqueta de Dino, una flor caída del árbol bajo el que yacio los últimos minutos, disfrutando de lectura de un libro y la vista de su acompañante dedicado a la pintura, cuyo tema, era el paisaje que se abría a los pies de la baja meseta donde estaban.

Observó la flor, girándola del tallo. Sus pétalos, pequeños y blancos, se volvieron metáfora de sus recuerdos olvidados, que giraban lejos de los ramajes de su actual vida, marchitándose. ¿Algún día volverían? ¿O serian como esa flor, arrancada en definitiva?

--¿Sucede algo?

Itsuki negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

--Nada.

Levantó la vista… sin aviso, sitiándolos… ¡ahí estaba de nuevo! el hechizo que ataba sus miradas, que aceleraba el latido de sus corazones, que sonrojaba sus mejillas, que los hacía desear desaparecer la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, que cortaba su contacto con el resto del universo. Esa conexión mágica que reducía el todo a la sola existencia de ambos…

El atardecer caía con suavidad. 4 meses fueron suficientes para sembrar en ellos un loco y acalorado sentimiento que pugnaba por salir, reprimido por subordinados inoportunos, visitas indeseadas, etc. Y ahí, con el terreno a su favor, sus labios comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente. La razón abandonaba sus cuerpos conforme cerraban sus ojos. Jugaron con la distancia, apenas permitiendo al calor emanante de cada uno, rozar al del otro. Como en una mala y cursi película romántica, ladeaban sus cabezas, luchando por ponerse de acuerdo sobre a qué lado debía inclinarse cada uno. Dino mordió su labio inferior, desesperado, pero paciente. Itsuki cerró el acercamiento con torpeza, en un roce fugaz que no satisfizo a ninguno.

Tocó turno a Dino de tomar la iniciativa. Entrelazó con delicadeza los dedos de sus manos con los de Itsuki, sirviéndole de guía para que se abrazara de su cuello. Dedicó una rápida caricia a los labios del pelicaoba, y los atacó con avidez. Tomó sus caderas, recorrió su espalda, acaricio sus muslos, toqueteo su trasero… era un niño incapaz de decidir qué hacer con el cuerpo de quien deseaba con apuro… sus manos temblaban de la emoción...

Los matices rojos, naranjas y rosas del ocaso, enmarcaron el fallido intento de Dino por recostar a Itsuki en el pasto, mientras mimaba por sobre la tela del pantalón, su miembro, sin dejar de besarle, impidiéndole protestar. Un fallido intento, porque de entre la maleza, un rugido mató todo rasgo de romanticismo, deseo y sensualidad. Enzo, había llegado de alguna forma al rio límite de la mansión… lo que significaba que la pequeña tortuga de centímetros, ahora constaba de metros.

Abrazados, en silencio, Dino e Itsuki observaron a su alrededor con cuidado, expectantes.

--Esto está mal…-Tragó en seco el dueño de la tortuga.

Una pata gigante, verde y corruga surgió sobre sus cabezas.

--¡Enzo! –Gritó Itsuki empujando a Dino e impulsándose en un salto hacia atrás para abrir espacio entre ambos y evitar ser parte de la huella que dejó la tortuga.

Abriendo sus fauces lo más que podía, emitiendo gruñidos estruendosos, el anfibio se mantenía sobre sus dos patas traseras, batiendo furioso las extremidades delanteras.

--¡Tendremos que…!

Como si presintiera el complot que armarían en su contra, la tortuga lanzó un gruñido potente, ensordeciéndolos y obligándolos a llevarse las manos a los oídos para salvar sus tímpanos, lo que aprovechó para arremeter contra ellos a pisadas.

La única opción que les quedaba, era huir. Dino hizo señas a Itsuki para indicarle que fuera por el lado contrario a él, con rumbo a la mansión, mientras se hacía cargo de su mascota. Itsuki asintió emprendiendo la huida.

--¡Ven por mí, Enzo! –Gritó sacando su látigo de la bolsa interna de la chaqueta.- ¿Acaso no has entendido quien es tu amo? –No, no lo había entendido, y muy difícilmente lo entendería.

Blandió el látigo. Lamentablemente, a pesar de lo fuerte, apuesto e inteligente que era Dino, cuando se encontraba lejos de su familia, de sus principales características, solo le quedaba el aspecto físico, pues era un inservible que se auto vencía con su propia arma. En resumidas cuentas, la blandida de su látigo prácticamente lo dejó noqueado… seria una dura y difícil pelea, para Dino.

***

Andando por la vereda que conducía hacia la mansión, a paso apresurado, se reprochaba el haber dejado solo al rubio. En un mano a mano, Dino vs Enzo, sin publico que estorbara, era más que sabido que el de las de perder, no era Enzo.

Apretando el paso, esperaba que el alboroto atrajera la atención de la familia Cavallone, para que antes de que pudiera llegar a por refuerzos, estos ya estuvieran de camino, para brindar todo el apoyo moral a su jefe.

Una sombra cruzó veloz por un lado, entre la maleza. Itsuki se sobresalto. Detuvo sus pasos, atento.

"Midori tanabiku _**namimori**_ no dainaku shounaku nami ga ii itsumo kawaranu..." atrayendo su atención, un ave amarilla y rechoncha se posó en su hombro, entonando esa inconfundible canción.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. No era un intruso, y ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por tener que recoger a Dino con una pala –luego de cómo quedara al ser aplastado por Enzo-. Hibari, el tétrico mano derecha del jefe de los Cavallone, iba en camino.

Hibird, luego de avisar sobre la identidad de la sombra, echó a volar para seguir a su amo. Mientras el ave se perdía en la distancia y las copas de los arboles, Itsuki le seguía con la mirada.

La tranquilidad traída por la intervención de Hibari, dio pie a la reacción concerniente a lo que fue interrumpido. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a sus labios, al ser evocados con total claridad visual y táctil, los recuerdos de los besos. Las mejillas se le arrebolaron con intensidad, y extendió una sonrisa traviesa. ¡Al diablo con los recuerdos! Si no volvían ¡qué mejor!… lo que ahora quería, era conservar esa paz que tenia al lado de Dino, por cuanto le fuera posible… quería permanecer a su lado, entregarle su corazón, su cuerpo ¡todo su ser!, en los límites de esa propiedad a la que fueron confinados por sus extrañas enfermedades, a donde Itsuki nació para encontrarse con la otra mitad de su alma.

Seria magnifico, a no ser porque Itsuki, también era Tsuna, una existencia con una historia y personas que le querían…

--¡Decimo!

Una de las voces -la más insistente-, que en sueños le asechaba, se materializó detrás suyo.

Se giró para quedar de frente a un joven cercano a los 20 años, de cabellos grises con un ligero fondo oscuro en la zona del cuello. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, cansado, maltratado –¿sería posible que ese joven hubiera cruzado el rio?-, y aun así… sus ojos, de un azul metálico, desbordaban la alegría que su maltrecho cuerpo era incapaz de expresar. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

--Decimo…-repitió, acercándose tambaleante.-Por fin lo encontré.-Estiró una mano, y a unos pasos, se dejó caer de rodillas.

Itsuki dio un paso atrás, asustado. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué era "Decimo"? ¿A quien encontró?

Suerte o infortunio. La enfermedad que no había mostrado su juguetona cara en días, se manifestó de golpe. Las articulaciones las sentía dolorosamente cansadas. El temblor y la fiebre conjuntaron fuerzas para derrumbarlo de un solo asalto.

--¿Quién eres? –Fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

El pasto, frío, en su rostro. La mirada desconcertada del desconocido. Y los deseos por tener a Dino cerca. Tres cosas hicieron acto presente antes de que quedara sumido en la inconsciencia.

* * *

--------------------NA

De todo corazón, agradezco sus comentarios, y sobre todo, el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Nota añadida: Gracias por sus rewius (Ichi-Ichi & Yui-3000)**

**--TNKS POR LEER--**


	3. Kaze no Machi e

By Sereitei (UnknownOrchestra)

******--------------------**Punto de Partida**--------------------**

Cap. 3

_**Kaze no machi e (FictionJunction KEIKO)**_

* * *

"(…) Llévame.

El canto doloroso de tu querida voz, resuena

por todo mi corazón. Y el sueño de la noche llega

sin saber el secreto de la felicidad. Juntos hacia el

sueño de un lugar muy lejano, dos personas

continúan, a la ciudad del viento."

_Kaze no Machi e – FictionJunction KEIKO _

_(Fragmento de la traducción a español)_

* * *

Para unos, el infierno llegaba a su fin. Para otros, la caída desde el cielo, comenzaba.

* * *

***

El aroma de las sabanas le envolvía. La suavidad de la cama. Los parpados cerrados y la confusión… **un **_**deja vú**_… pero ¿de qué? ¿Del día que conoció a Dino? ¿De su vida anterior? ¿De ambos?

Duerme, no despiertes. Algo en su interior le rogaba, con esas palabras, que no abriera los ojos.

Ignoró la petición, ladeó el rostro… se atrevió a ver.

En la profundidad de la penumbra en la que se sumía la habitación, fragancias y sombras le recibían salvajes.

--¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó en voz alta, sin percatarse si alguien, aparte suyo, estaba en la oscuridad que trascendía de un color visual a un matiz subjetivo.

--En casa. –Una respuesta no solicitada atendió su interrogante tras unos segundos. La voz le era lejanamente conocida.

--¿Dónde es… "en casa"?

La luz de un par de lámparas de pared, de tenue luz ambarina, hizo acto presente.

--Con tu familia. Con los Vongola… Tsuna.

Esa no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, ni quien estaba al lado del lecho, de pie, era quien anhelaba.

Ligero con su reverencia –casi juguetón-, el joven que se añadía a sus recuerdos, reflejaba en su rostro una sincera alegría incapaz de ocultar el cansancio, producto de las continuas, recientes e impróvidas desveladas. Itsuki no recordaba al maniaco del beisbol: Yamamoto Takeshi.

--¡Que respiro! –Dejando de lado la etiqueta requerida para a quien se dirigía, cruzó las manos tras su nuca, cerrando los ojos cafés, suspirando y explayando una amplia sonrisa.- No sabes el susto que nos has dado. ¡Pusimos el mundo entero de cabeza, y terminaste apareciendo con el vecino!... je… Gokudera pegara el grito en el cielo cuando sepa que has despertado antes que él…

Yamamoto continuó hablándole de mil cosas, de personas que no conocía, de hechos que no recordaba, de una manera tan familiar, que le centraba en la identidad olvidada de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-- Tsuna, ¿Qué te pasa? –Intuyó que la cosa no marchaba como debiera, en lo que para él era un reencuentro.

Despacio, el ojos avellana se incorporó de medio cuerpo, quedando sentado entre las sábanas. Recorrió con la mirada todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Intimidado por el sentimiento de seguridad que el lugar le generaba, se llevó una mano a los labios, queriendo rememorar el tacto que hacia un tiempo indeterminado, Dino posó en ellos.

--¿Tsuna…?

--Quiero ir… a casa… -Su tono de voz materializó una vorágine de emociones.

--¿De… de que hablas? –Bajó las manos- estas en casa.

Negó con un corto movimiento de cabeza.

--Esta no es mi casa. - Un torrente desbordado de lágrimas, cubrió su rostro. - ¡Quiero ir con Dino! -Con tal firmeza plantó sus palabras, que Yamamoto tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

Itsuki sintió, actuó y no se detuvo a razonar. Su cuerpo se movió fuera de la cama a una velocidad vertiginosa, abalanzándose sobre el Guardián de la Lluvia, que quedó de espaldas en el suelo -de nuevo el deja vú-. Se condujo de manera automática hacia la ventana. A último momento antes de saltar contra ella, paró, corrió las cortinas y golpeo la transparente barrera que lo separaba de Dino –donde quiera que estuviera-… su golpe no tuvo ningún efecto… aquello, era vidrio laminado.

La sorpresa, lo dejó vulnerable a Yamamoto, que volvía a estar de pie.

--Escapaste una vez, y no habrá una segunda.-Tras esa mala elección de palabras, lo golpeó en la parte trasera del cuello con el horizonte de la mano, dejándolo inconsciente.

***

Hecho una furia, Dino entró en el amplio estudio de la mansión Cavallone. El brazo izquierdo le sangraba copiosamente. Debido a la adrenalina y el enojo, que sedaban sus sentidos, era capaz de de ignorar el dolor producido por los varios moratones, quemadura y lesiones en general, que la reciente batalla atestiguaba en su cuerpo.

--¡Traigan a Romario! –Ordenó iracundo.

Al poco tiempo, su solicitud fue atendida. Tras el escritorio, de pie, observando impaciente la noche que se cernía sobre esa parte del mundo, le oyó entrar.

--Jefe…

--¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Itsuki, era Tsunayoshi Sawada… –Atacó- o si quiera que los Vongola eran nuestros vecinos?!

--Nosotros…

--Acabo de tener una batalla contra quienes pensaba buscar una alianza, por nada más y nada menos que su jefe ¡Así que no me vayas a salir con que no sabían quién era!

--Lo hicimos por su bien.-Alcanzó a responder en un espacio que Dino le ofreció.

--¿A qué te refieres?

Romario bajó la mirada, y se dispuso a narrar la historia detrás de la amnesia de Itsuki.

El amor que su familia le profesaba, lo alagaba y conmovía, empero, eso no quitaba que en pro de mitigar su soledad y padecer, cometieran un grave error.

***

Una serie de sucesos, que comenzaron con Dino reacio a aceptar ayuda de otros para una tarea tan "sencilla" y privada como bañarse, llevaron a Enzo, su tortuga esponja, a un tamaño peligroso, que obligó al jefe Cavallone, a salir a toda marcha –quedándose en el camino los síntomas que le acosaban desde iniciado el día- de la mansión e internarse en el bosque.

En la espesura de los árboles y sus claros, una refriega entre amo y mascota –donde la segunda no tenía que hacer mucho para ir ganando-, se desarrolló.

La pelea, llevada de sitio en sitio, sin durar demasiado en uno solo, era una excusa de Dino para permanecer alejado –pese a lo que esto representara-, de su familia, quienes lo obligarían a regresar a la mansión, una vez le encontraran. Prolongó la batalla con su tortuga hasta donde fue posible, y con ello, la perpetuidad –transitoria- de una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no dibujaba en sus labios.

La felicidad de su amo exasperaba a Enzo, quien solo quería verlo sufrir –al parecer-, por lo que, harto del "juego", calculó bien el ángulo de su patada, aprovechando que Dino se encontraba entretenido en desenredar el látigo de sus pies.

---

Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una arboleda que le era ajena –tampoco era como si conociera a la perfección su "pequeño patio".

--Ite… me ha hecho daño.- De pie, se tocó un costado. La playera estaba rasgada y por debajo de los girones, se podían observar unas no muy profundas (pero si extensas), raspaduras en la piel.- Con lo que me gustaba esta playera.-Chasqueo la lengua.

Tras una rápida revisión del resto de su cuerpo, en busca de otros daños, examinó su entorno: ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba?...

--En… ¡Enzo! –Gritó.

No escuchaba ni veía rastro alguno de su mascotita.

--¡Enzo!

Juntó las manos y tamborileo los dedos.

--Tal vez se perdió.- Presentía que el perdido, era un tal _"caballo salvaje"_.

Pronto, comenzó la misión de búsqueda de Enzo, andando cauteloso por el paraje desconocido. La noche se perfilaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que tenía que apresurar el paso y encontrar el camino de regreso a casa… perdón ¡tenía que encontrar a su amada tortuga!

---

¿Qué hora era? Por la posición de su acompañante, la luna, diría que tarde, muy tarde.

--Hambre… cansancio… enfermedad… dolor… frío… -dijo, con los brazos balanceándose de izquierda a derecha, sueltos, al compas de su bamboleante andar.- tortuga… matar… malvaaa~

Tropezó.

--Que suerte la mía… - Luego de "cenar" pasto, se reincorporó.

Retiró la hierba que se impregnó a su ropa. Una ráfaga helada acaricio su cuerpo y tembló. Injurió el no traer su bien acostumbrada chamarra.

Sin mirar atrás, cansado, mohíno y preocupado por su paradero, Dino estuvo por proseguir su vagar… a no ser por una punzante inquietud que lo giró para que descubriera lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y desplomarse.

--¿Es-esta mu-mu-muerto? –Tartamudeó.

El que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo, era el 10mo Vongola. Dicho dato era desconocido para Dino, quien fue confinado –a causa de su estado de salud- a la casa de campo Cavallone, cortando lazos con el mundo, poco antes de que el joven heredero Vongola, tomara la posición de jefe de una de las más afamadas y poderosas mafias del mundo.

Presto, luego de la impresión, lo giró bocarriba y tomó los signos vitales –débiles-, gritándole, sin saber por qué, que resistiera.

--¿Y ahora qué hago? –Estaba consciente de que apenas si podía consigo mismo, como para intentar hacerse cargo de alguien más.- ¡Llamar a casa! –el foco se le encendió. Sacó de una de una de las bolsas de su pantalón el celular (suerte que lo traía consigo), lo encendió y llamó.

Los segundos que trascurrieron hasta que alguien descolgó, se le hicieron eternos.

--¡¿Jefe?!

--Si, soy yo.

--¡Jefe! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Nos tiene con el chuchin en la boca! –chillaba el hombre del otro extremo de la línea.

--¡Tranquilízate! Necesito que escuches ¿vale?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

--No sé donde estoy. –Admitió avergonzado- Activen el GPS del móvil y vengan lo más pronto posible por mí, con una unidad médica.

--¡¿Esta herido?! –Seguro que para dar la noticia a todos, su interlocutor puso en altavoz la conversación, atrayendo a cuanto se encontrara cerca, por lo que al escuchar su petición, la reacción de interrogante sobresaltada, provino de más de uno.

--¡No yo!

El suspiro de alivio que soltaron, le fue audible.

--¿Entonces, Jefe? –Inquirió una segunda voz.

--¡No hay tiempo para un interrogatorio! Solo vengan y traigan lo que les dije, a la orden de "¡ya!"

Colgó, y al hacerlo, pudo formularse la pregunta del millón: ¡¿Por qué no se le ocurrió llamar antes?! Tanto penar en vano…

Impresionado por su estupidez, cayó de rodillas al lado de Tsuna.

Un tiempo se abría de aquí a que llegaban por ellos, y en él, notó la belleza inocente que irradiaba el chico, quedando prendado… seguro que no fue tan en vano.

---

Frente al monitor que les indicaba la ubicación de su Jefe, la familia Cavallone ideaba un plan para penetrar en el territorio Vongola, sin ser descubiertos, y rescatarles.

---

2 horas después, Dino coordinaba a los paramédicos para atender a Tsuna, bajo la ligera luz de las lámparas. Viéndolo tan activo, nadie sería capaz de imaginar que por la mañana de ese día, apenas si era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Romario se acercó al 10mo capo Cavallone, contentó por verle en tan buen estado.

--¿Ya nos dirá para quien era la ayuda?

--¿Qué no lo ves, Romario? Era para él.-Contestó con las manos en la cintura, orgulloso, e indicando con un movimiento de cabeza.

Intrigado, Romario se acercó a la camilla rodeada de paramédicos.

--¡Por todos los…! –La expresión de pasmo quedó oculta por el zumbido que una caja emitió al ser activada por el anillo de uno de los paramédicos.

De atributo "niebla", la caja materializó un par de caballos que se apostaron a los lados de la comitiva de rescate, para iniciar su camino de vuelta, a un par de metros al ras del suelo.

---

Dos días trascurrieron desde la llegada de Tsuna –quien aún permanecía inconsciente- a la casa Cavallone. Su estancia, representaba tres cosas que quedaban claras para la mayoría: Dino se había encariñado demasiado con él; su presencia contribuía a mejorar la salud del rubio; y tenerle, los colocaba en un delicado escenario.

Siendo necesario deliberar sobre lo que harían con respecto a Tsuna y Dino, Romario reunió en secreto a las principales cabezas de la familia, una vez su Jefe se encontró descansando.

En una pequeña habitación oculta detrás de un cuadro, alrededor de una mesa rectangular, la discusión se acaloró.

--¡Y claro que está sujeto a deliberación el retener o devolver al Jefe Vongola! –Ironizó uno de los hombres.

--¡Es obvio que tenemos que regresarlo! Que se quede acá, solo nos causara problemas.-Respaldó el tono de la oración un segundo.

--¡Lo sabemos! Sin embargo, no puede tomarse a la ligera el hecho de que desde la llegada del 10mo Vongola, el Jefe se ha recuperado en demasía.- Objetó un tercero.

--Por no mencionar el brillo extraño en sus ojos. –La picardía de la frase aligeró la tensión, provocando asentimientos y sonrisas.

--Es por eso que los he reunido. –Intervino finalmente Romario- Queda en nuestras manos tomar la decisión más acertada para el Jefe y la familia.

--¿Dónde se supone que esta Hibari? –La pregunta rompió el seguimiento de la conversación.

Nadie supo dar razón de Hibari Kyouya, como siempre.

--Ese maldito… parece que no le interesa la familia…

--No le interesa.

Los ánimos se caldeaban cada vez que el tema salía a relucir. A ninguno le parecía bien que alguien tan seco, pedante y frívolo, ocupase el cargo tan cardinal que tenía, como el segundo más fuerte e importante dentro de su organización, siendo la mano derecha de Dino.

--Dejemos a Hibari de lado. Lo que importa es el Jefe…-Reencausó la discusión Romario.- y la decisión que habremos de tomar… -respiró profundo- tenía la idea de que fuera unánime… mas en vista de que no será posible, entonces por votación… el resultado, tendrá que ser respetado y acatado por todos… -Miró a cada uno de los presentes.

Por una insospechada unanimidad, la resolución fue: Tsunayoshi Sawada seria retenido a como diera lugar al lado de Dino. Para ello, llamarían a Shamal, famoso doctor de la mafia que solo atendía mujeres, y que luego de meterse en un lio de faldas, fue salvado por su Jefe, quedándole a deber un favor monumental, mismo que ellos cobrarían en su nombre, para que borrara la mente de Tsuna. Su acción quedaría protegida por el "omerta", del lado de Shamal, mientras que de su parte, su lealtad sellaría sus labios.

Al siguiente día, el plan fue efectuado, con un único inesperado contratiempo: la intervención de Hibari, quien sorprendió a todos al mostrarse renuente a que Tsuna se quedara, cuando por lo general, lo único que le interesaba, era pelear.

***

--Ustedes… -El rubio tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio, para poder caer bien en el sillón giratorio de piel negra.

--Discúlpenos.-Romario se arrodillo.

El silencio dominó el estudio un par de minutos, en los que Dino se dedicó a asimilar lo contado, y sopesar la situación.

--Le juro que no fue nuestra intención dañar al 10mo Vongola. Solo queríamos que usted…

--¡Lo he decidido!

Incorporándose y pasando de largo a Romario, que se puso en pie y le siguió, anduvo hacia el enorme recibidor, donde le esperaban quienes participaron en la reyerta, y otros añadidos.

--Son consientes del error que cometieron, ¿cierto? –Habló una vez se ubicó al centro de todos, con el rostro impasible.

Las miradas fueron desviadas de su persona, avergonzadas.

--Espero que estén listos para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos...

Dentro de sí, cada uno asentía.

--Porque estoy resulto a traer de vuelta a Itsuki, cueste lo que cueste.-Porque sabía que su amor era correspondido con la misma intensidad. Aquel inexperto y ansioso beso en el bosque, era la única prueba que necesitaba.

***

* * *

En realidad, para ambos, el infierno, recién comenzaba.

* * *


	4. Lies

By Sereitei (UnknownOrchestra)

* * *

**Punto de Partida**

* * *

Cap. 3

_**Lies (Evanescence)**_

* * *

"But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree"

_Lies – Evanescence _

_(Fragmento)_

* * *

--¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Preguntó por cuarta vez el guardián de la tormenta.

--Vengo a visitar a un paciente, al 10mo. –Respondió por cuarta vez el doctor.

La respuesta no satisfizo a Gokudera –otra vez-. No era propio de Shamal ir a esas horas de la noche, a hacer visitas médicas a domicilio, a pacientes cuyas bolas estuvieran entre las piernas.

--Mientes. –Sentencio (de nuevo), firme en no moverse de su lugar de escolta, al frente de la puerta que conducía al lecho del 10mo.

--No miento.-El doctor volvió a poner cara de ofendido.

--Tengo dos opciones, y tú sabrás decirme cual es la más creíble: O no mientes y se te has olvidado que Tsuna tiene dos pelotas y un bat, que no son precisamente para beisbol, en vez de dos melones; o tramas algo, y por ende, mientes.

Exasperándose, Shamal pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

--En serio, Gokudera. Vengo a ver a Tsuna. Déjame pasar.

--¡Ni loco te dejaría ent…!

--Adelante. –El guardián de la lluvia, recién llegado a la escena, abrió la puerta.

Ignorando el aura asesina de su aprendiz, el doctor entró, agradeciendo a Yamamoto con un movimiento de cabeza, que acudiera a su rescate.

Con la agilidad de un gato, Gokudera se lanzó sobre Shamal, ¡suerte que estaba ahí el guardián de la lluvia para detenerle! Agarrándolo en el aire de la parte trasera del saco.

--Yo lo llame. –Admitió, viéndose en la necesidad de arrastrar a su compañero a lo largo del pasillo, a fin de que no causara el deceso del tercero.

La confesión tranquilizó un poco a Gokudera, que al menos dejó de patalear y proferir sandez y media.

--Me hubieras avisado antes…

--Lo habría hecho, a no ser porque dijo que no vendría.

--¿Entonces que hace aquí? –Consiguió soltarse.

Parando su andar, Yamamoto soltó un suspiro.

--No sé. Y no me da buena espina.

La pálida gobernante nocturna enmarcó sus cuerpos, plasmando en el suelo largas sombras, con la luz que filtraba por los ventanales.

--Si no te da "buena espina", -se arregló el traje- ¿Por qué demonios lo has dejado pasar? –Le dio la espalda. En ese momento, se regresaba a donde el 10mo.

--Sabes bien porque lo hice. Shamal puede ser un rabo verde y lo que tú quieras, pero jamás le haría daño a Tsuna… -un presentimiento hizo que sus palabras vacilaran- no en nuestras narices –completó-... y es el único que...

--Lo sé. -Interrumpió.

Esa esperanza les quedaba, que Shamal supiera lo que le pasaba al 10mo y pudiera hacer algo…

--También por eso lo dejé entrar.-Y continúo su camino.

***

El reciente reforzamiento de la seguridad alrededor del territorio Vongola, en espera de un lapso de buena salud que permitiera trasladar al Tsuna a un lugar diferente, significa nada ante el ansia de cierto rubio por volverle a tener entre sus brazos.

Dino estaba dispuesto a dejar en claro que "Para el amor, no hay imposibles" no solo eran palabras vanas que estaban grabas en su mente, junto al denuedo que lo impulsaba a recuperar a Itsuki.

--Pensé que sería más difícil penetrar en la afamada "fortaleza Vongola" –dijo con saña Hibari, dejando caer al suelo el cuerpo inerte de un guardia.

Entre Dino y Hibari, la familia Cavallone se abría, a pasos agigantados y silenciosos, rumbo hacia su objetivo.

--Hasta que crucemos la puerta de la mansión Vongola –Apretó el mango del látigo-, decir algo así es demasiado aventurado.

Hibari, quien se encontraba terroríficamente molesto por alguna razón desconocida, sencillamente continuó avanzando sin protestar, sumergiéndose en las sombras de la arboleda, acabando inmisericorde con cuanto desdichado se le colocara enfrente.

La razón de la molestia de Hibari: Que la persona que mas amaba, diera todo por otro.

La forma en que su frustración y martirio se exteriorizaba: silencio y sed asesina.

***

Cada miembro principal de la familia Vongola, cumplía un papel específico. Gokudera Hayato, era el encargado de la administración del personal y recursos. Yamamoto Takeshi, fungía como el recolector de información. Mukuro Rokudo -otro de los guardianes principales-, representante de la Niebla, dirigía todo tipo de investigación. Y finalmente, Ryohei Sasagawa, guardián del Sol, coordinaba la seguridad de la familia Vongola.

A Ryohei le encantaba en particular esa mansión. Era un lugar pacifico que requería de poca –aunque no por ello descuidada-, seguridad, quedándole tiempo para disfrutar y hacer lo que más le gustaba: boxeo. Sin embargo, desde el escape y desaparición de Tsuna, a pesar de que nadie le culpó, se sintió responsable del calvario por el que atravesaba cada integrante de los Vongola. Siendo que desde ese momento, en tanto el resto se ocupó de la búsqueda del 10mo, él se entregó en cuerpo y alma al reforzamiento de la protección en la mansión, convirtiéndola en una fortaleza que creía impenetrable.

El guardián de la lluvia ingresó en el área nombrada como "el corazón de la bestia", una sala forrada de punta a cabo de la más alta tecnología en seguridad, donde numerosos monitores vigilaban hasta el lugar más recóndito de la propiedad.

--¿Qué pasa? -La pregunta de Yamamoto, aludió al intensó movimiento que no veía desde el regresó de Tsuna.

--Algo muy extraño. –Contestó Ryohei, agitado.-Nuestros hombres están desapareciendo.

--¿Qué?

Dejando lo que tenía en manos a uno de sus subordinados, fue junto a su compañero.

--Ven.

Le indicó que le siguiera hacia uno de los monitores más cercanos, donde hizo a un lado al hombre que llamaba insistentemente por radio a los guardias que debían estar visibles en el rango de esa cámara. Rebobinó la cinta. Primero, la imagen fue normal: dos guardias charlando… después…

--¿Desaparecieron? –Preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido.

--Eso parece. –Ryohei repitió la imagen un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no había perdido de vista algún detalle- Y no solo son ellos…

La mansión fue sacudida por el temblor que acaeció a una explosión proveniente de la primer planta

El enemigo estaba en casa… dentro de la bestia.

***

El piso del recibidor se hallaba cuarteado, cubierto de trozos de madera que antes fueron una puerta. Una docena de hombres trajeados, abrían paso entre los escombros al capo Cavallone, que guardaba su látigo en la chamarra.

--¡¿Qué está pasando?! –La interrogante de Gokudera, no bastó para expresar su sorpresa al ver a Dino.

Sus miradas se encontraron. El tono de sorpresa en el ojiverdes cayó a favor de la malevolencia. Dino se limitó a ser impersonal.

--Quiero hablar…

--¡Largo de aquí! –Instó Gokudera, lanzando su primer ataque.

Dino esquivó por los pelos el alud de bombas, dando un salto hacia la izquierda.

--¡Jefe!

--¡No se entrometan!

Sacó el látigo para enredar la punta en el candelabro que adornaba la bóveda del recibidor, sobre la escalera de herradura, a fin de utilizar el agarre para elevarse y evadir el siguiente asalto.

La furia cegaba a Gokudera, haciéndole repetir la sucesión de ataques con la que malhirió a Dino en el bosque, antes de que Yamamoto –quien lo alcanzó- interviniera y finalizara el enfrentamiento con la familia Cavallone, que junto con su Jefe, en busca del perdido Itsuki, fueron encontrándole al lado de la tormenta.

--¡Escúchame! Vengo en son de paz. –Arremetió, luego de entender que de seguir defendiéndose únicamente, no llegaría a ningún lado.

Con el látigo en alto, detuvo su ataque a pocos metros de Gokudera, quien, de haberse concretado la ofensiva, no hubiera tenido tiempo de evadirla.

--¿"En son de paz"? No lo parece.

El filo de la katana, amenazaba el cuello de Dino.

--Es verdad.-Dejó caer su arma.

--Concertar una cita y esperar a que te abran la puerta, es venir en paz.-Dijo Yamamoto en un tono frío, conteniendo la rabia.

--Atacar a los nuestros para entrar, no lo es.-Completó Ryohei, al otro lado, en posición de pelea.

Como meteoro, un puercoespín rodeado de un aura morada, proveniente del exterior, con dirección a Dino, alejó a los guardianes y permitió que el rubio se agachara para esquivarlo, quedando libre.

--¡Te pedí que te mantuvieras al margen! –Gritó a aquel que despedazó la puerta de la entrada.

Un "tsk" molesto se introdujo en medio del silencio que esperaba la respuesta de Hibari.

--Disculparan la intromisión, pero corríjanme si me equivoco. De haber "concertado" una cita ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido? –Trató de hablar con la mayor diplomacia posible, en una situación tan tensa.

Ninguno contestó. El Cavallone tenía razón, de nada le hubiera servido todo el formalismo del mundo, si al final, los Vongola, le negarían cualquier petición.

--De sus compañeros, no se preocupen. Solo los sacamos del camino.-Se acomodó la chamarra volviendo a guardar el látigo.- Como se los dije, vengo en paz, solo quiero hablar con ustedes sobre Itsuki.

--¡10mo Vongola! –Le corrigió, bombas en mano, Gokudera.

--Itsuki.-Reiteró Dino.

--¡Solo habla! –Apremió Yamamoto.

--En realidad, soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo. –Shamal bajaba las escaleras, con un inusual aire serio.- Dino solo ha venido, porque sin él presente, estaría violando el "omerta".

***

Shamal habló durante largo rato sobre lo ocurrido. Reveló su conocimiento sobre el paradero del 10mo en el tiempo que permaneció perdido. Reveló haber sido él quien cuido de su salud y la del joven Cavallone en esos meses. Admitió una historia que a Dino le costó aceptar como un gesto de amor de su familia. Apenas siendo capaz de lidiar con lo colegido de sus actos.

--El borrado de memoria se lleva acabó a lo largo de un año. Tsuna tiene casi 7 meses en estado de amnésico, así que dentro de 5, todo habrá terminado.

--En 5 meses volverá a ser el mismo ¿verdad? –Se esperanzó Gokudera, guardando cajas y bombas, sin quitar de encima del doctor, su mirada asesina.

--No.

La tensión que bajó ante el "todo habrá terminado", se disparó de nuevo.

--¿Cómo que no? –Preguntó Ryohei.

--En 5 meses el proceso habrá terminado, y la amnesia será irreversible.

La katana al cuello, el Flame Arrow apuntando directo a su rostro, y los puños vendados sosteniéndole de la camisa.

--Explícate. –Exigió Yamamoto.

--Debido a su enfermedad, el Trident Mosquito aplicado es un virus que oculta sus memorias relacionadas con los últimos 20 años y las va devorando lentamente. Este virus no tiene un contrario, y la única manera en la que Tsuna puede salvarse, es obligándose a recordar. Si Tsuna no está dispuesto a recordar, si decanta a favor de la identidad de Itsuki, no habrá nada más que hacer, e Itsuki será quien exista.

Las pupilas de Gokudera se contrajeron del puro terror que le significo la idea de perder de ese modo al 10mo.

--¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!

Antes de que, conjunto a su reproche, la tormenta pudiera encestar un puñetazo en el rostro del doctor, Yamamoto lo golpeó en la boca del estomago, tirándole de espaldas en el suelo. Le dolía enterarse de lo ocurrido con el 10mo, pero le lastimaba aun mas, ver a su amado sufrir tanto –ese golpe no iba por Tsuna, sino por Gokudera.

--Gajes del oficio. –Respondió Shamal, negándose a recibir ayuda de Romario para ponerse en pie.- No desperdicien energías en mi, chicos. Si de verdad quieren a Tsuna, tendrán que recordarle quien es, quienes son ustedes, y ganarle a sus sentimientos –por sentimientos, se refería al amor que surgió entre Dino e Itsuki- o de lo contrario...

--O de lo contrario… ¿Qué?

La escena se paralizó. Tsuna ¡Itsuki!, estaba de pie, en los primeros peldaños de descenso en las escaleras, con el rostro pálido, las mejillas rojas, la mirada borrosa y la fiebre alta.

--¡Itsuki!

--¡10mo!

--¡Tsuna!

--¡Tsuna!

¿De qué o cuanto era conocedor el joven amnésico? De lo suficiente para entender su realidad, mas no lo necesario para comprender que malentendía la posición de Dino.

Con las manos en su cabeza, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared, retrocedió.

--¡No se acerquen!

Los guardianes de los anillos y Dino, que subían el primer tramo, se detuvieron a la orden dada. Tsuna los observó unos segundos. Su mirada, reflejaba el caos de su mente: terror, confusión, tristeza, y un sentimiento que dio de lleno al Jefe Cavallone…

--No… te juro que yo… -Las palabras se le aglomeraban en la garganta, incapaz de ordenarlas para expresar su defensa en contra de la acusación que le hacía.

El 10mo Vongola negó con la cabeza. No quería escucharle. Y echó a correr escaleras arriba y por el pasillo.

--¡Itsuki! –Gritó Dino al borde del llanto- ¡Itsuki!

Abriéndose paso entre los pasmados guardianes, el rubio pretendió dar alcanze a Tsuna, quien ya se encontraba al frente de la puerta de sus habitaciones, dedicándole una última mirada sentenciadora: "**Traidor**".

--¡No!

Gokudera, saliendo del shock, estiró la mano para tomar a Dino de la chamarra y atajarlo, pero Shamal lo detuvo, recibiendo por fin el golpe que hacía poco el peligris intentó darle. Sin soltarlo, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

--Déjalos…

--Por favor… -Un ruego general llamó la atención de los guardianes y el doctor.

La familia Cavallone estaba de rodillas, con Romario al frente.

--Fue nuestra culpa. Si con alguien tienen que desquitarse, es con nosotros, así que por favor, déjenlos estar juntos.

"Juntos", a Gokudera, esa palabra le dañaba… "Juntos"… la confirmación de su mayor temor. El corazón que tanto anhelaba en secreto, inclusive para sí mismo, se le había escapado de las manos… Tsuna, amaba a Dino.

--¿Gokudera? –A Shamal le entró una especie de pánico al sentir pequeños espasmos en su aprendiz, seguidos de sollozos reprimidos.

Yamamoto no tardó en entender. Avanzó hacia ellos. Quitó a Shamal del camino, y en brazos, llevó a la tormenta a su cuarto, situado en el extremo contrario a donde el drama de Dino e Itsuki se desenvolvía.

***

El aroma de Yamamoto lo envolvió apenas se abrió la puerta de la habitación de este. Y sin ningún tipo de resistencia, fue llevado a la cama y depositado con cuidado en ella.

Lagrimas de desamor corrían por su rostro. Apretaba los labios intentando contener los gemidos de desolación. Con los ojos cerrados, se negaba a ver una realidad donde la esperanza de ser correspondido, desapareció antes de saber que existía. Estaba desecho… y su enamorado compartía su tortura, apenas tolerando verle desbaratarse de ese modo, quedando indefenso.

Sin pedir permiso, sin que fuera negada la acción, Yamamoto se colocó a cuatro patas sobre Gokudera, alcanzando sus labios, uniéndolos en un trémulo y salado beso que rogaba en un grito acallado entre sus labios, que le permitirle tomar su corazón para protegerlo, jurando y perjurando, nunca sentiría de nuevo una pena semejante.

--Te amo… te amo… -Repetía en cada espacio en que sus labios se separaban, buscando aire, buscando convencerle.

En medio del dolor, como lobos heridos, de manera animal y salvaje, despreocupados por los demás, acariciaron cuerpo contra cuerpo, frotaron sus heridas. Se lamieron hasta la sombra. Batieron las lágrimas con la saliva, en busca de consuelo… sin palabras de amor, sin gestos de cariño… a secas desahogaron su tormento en un torrente de melancólico placer...

El clímax… la cima de la aflicción.

El efecto post orgásmico… el regreso de un falso cielo a las puertas del infierno de lagrimas.


	5. Love in the Ice

By Sereitei (UnknownOrchestra)

* * *

**Punto de Partida**

* * *

Cap. 5

_**Love in the Ice (DBSK)**_

* * *

"fabricaría tu corazón una vez más,

cálido con una ternura eterna...

El juego del destino incluso

si esto hace daño a tu corazón

al final de las lagrimas

un rayo de luz baja desde la oscuridad"

_Love in the Ice – Dong Bang Shin Ki _

_(Fragmento extraído de la traducción al español)_

* * *

--¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el rubio, saliendo de detrás del árbol de glicina que daba sombra al pelicaoba.

--No mucho. –Respondió sonriéndole.- Solo veo el cielo.

Perdiendo la mirada en el interminable lienzo azul con tenues cúmulos blancos surcando en él, suspiró y habló sereno:

--Hace buen clima ¿Verdad, Itsuki?

--¡Ahí está de nuevo!

--¿Eh?

--Me has vuelto a llamar "Itsuki".

--No es cierto. –Recuperó el rostro alegre, luego de una fugaz ráfaga de tristeza.

--¡Lo hiciste, Dino!

--Yo dije "¿Verdad, Naoya?"… jamás te llame "Itsuki"

--¡Que si!

--En todo caso, eso no importa. –Se inclinó frente suyo, uniendo sus miradas- Pueden pasar 300 años, y puedes cambiar de nombre cuantas veces quieras, pero en nada cambiara el hecho de que te amo.

El mundo se paralizó. Los ojos del Cavallone siempre ejercían el mismo poder sobre Naoya, cautivándole, abstrayéndole en una dimensión donde 2 años de conocerse, se transformaban en una vida entera a su lado.

--¡Ba-baka! –Gritó chocándole el libro que traía, en el rostro.

***2 años atrás***

--Itsuki… abre… -rogaba, con la mano en el picaporte.

Del otro lado, recargando la espalda en la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas, Itsuki –Tsuna-, permanecía ensimismado en lo que acababa de escuchar, continuando malentendiendo el papel de Dino entorno a lo que le ocurrió.

--Por favor.-La desesperación lo consumía, mermando las fuerzas con las que ahora golpeaba la puerta.

--¡Vete!

--¡Abre! –La contestación, aunque negativa, le dio impulso para continuar.- ¡tengo que hablar contigo!

--¡¿De qué?! ¡Escuche todo! Tú sabías quien era… y aun así…

Los sollozos que llegaban de dentro, le partieron el corazón en pedazos a Dino.

--No. Te juro que no tenía ni idea… Itsuki… por favor, déjame entrar. Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte… te necesito… ¡Confía en mí! Sabes que jamás te mentiría… te amo… -El orden, la coherencia de sus palabras, estaba de sobra, siempre que pudiera expresarle sus sentimientos, que pudiera hacerlo entender.- Abre… te amo… no te mentiría… no puedo dañarte…

--Basta, Dino.-Dijo Shamal colocándose a su lado- Te has esforzado demasiado por el día de hoy. Tienes que ir a descansar. Deja que su familia se haga car…

--¡No! ¡No me voy a mover de aquí! –Alejó de un manotazo la mano consoladora que se apoyaba en su hombro.

Su rostro palideció abruptamente. Un hilo de sangre marcó camino desde su boca, pasando por el mentón y perdiéndose en la curvatura del cuello, cayendo, atraída por la gravedad, al suelo.

--¡Dino! –El doctor extendió a tiempo sus brazos, recibiéndolo semiconsciente.

--No… es nada.-Con gran esfuerzo pudo gesticular esa estúpida aseveración

Ignorando la poca resistencia que puso el rubio, Shamal tomó su temperatura con aire serio.

--¡Itsuki! ¡Tsuna! ¡Abre esa maldita puerta si no quieres que la eche abajo! –Gritó cargando a Dino en brazos, arremetiendo contra la puerta a patadas.

La enfermedad avanzaba veloz, luego del sobreesfuerzo, y la lejanía de los últimos meses, de su cura.

--¡Ábrela! –Continúo exigiendo, apremiado por el fuerte ataque que sobrevenía al joven Cavallone, quien yacía aferrado a un último rastro de lucidez, murmurando entrecortadamente el nombre de su amado.

Del otro lado, Tsuna estaba en pie, pegando el oído en la fría superficie de madera, preocupado. A las primeras patadas, se alejó unos pasos, dudando… finalmente accedió. Quitó el seguro y giró la perilla.

Casi tirándolo, Shamal entró a sus aposentos, tendiendo a Dino en la cama. Giró el rostro, escrutó al joven Vongola, soltó un "tsk". Fue hacia él, tomándolo de la mano y lo forzó a tumbarse al lado del otro enfermo.

Desde el marco de entrada, las familias de los dos capos, observaban indecisos e interrogantes.

Reloj de bolsillo en mano, con actitud neurálgica, el doctor mantenía a todos en suspense. Medía minutos, contaba segundos, y nadie sabía de qué o para que.

-10.-Le tomó de nuevo la temperatura al rubio, y luego a Tsuna- Demonios… cada vez les toma más tiempo recuperarse de los ataques, a pesar de tenerse cerca…

Cerró los puños. Era hora de hablar sobre el padecimiento de ambos, a pesar de lo ridículo que pudiera y se escucharía su diagnostico.

--¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó al que estaba consciente.

--¿Bien?

--¿Mejor que hace unos minutos?

El Vongola asintió temeroso.

--Escucha con atención. Lo que te voy a decir, no es una cursilería, es algo real, tangible, de vida o muerte.-Por el tono empleado, no cabía la menor duda de ello- Tienes que permanecer al lado de Dino sin importar nada. –Habló veloz, ganando tiempo a las interrogantes de Tsuna-Tu vida depende de él, y viceversa ¿Por qué? Porque ustedes están enfermos de… -dudó en decirlo. A pesar de que era la única respuesta, no dejaba de sonarle estúpida, irreal- "caza destino"

--Es imposible. Esa cosa es solo una…

--¿Leyenda urbana? –Completó lo que uno de los Vongola estaba por decir- También lo creía… sin embargo, todos los síntomas encajan a la perfección.

Con la mirada clavada en un Tsuna aspavientado, un Dino en recuperación y durmiente, y dos familias consternadas por la noticia, respiró profundo.

--El "caza destino", se cuenta, es la última opción de aquellas almas que amándose, en ninguna de sus reencarnaciones han podido estar juntas, por diferentes circunstancias… A través de esta enfermedad, esas almas, supuestamente, pretenden unir a la fuerza a las entidades corpóreas en las que han renacido… mientras uno experimenta fuertes temperaturas, el otro tendrá bajas, que acabaran con ellos poco a poco, conforme permanezcan alejados. La única manera de controlar esto, es teniendo a las dos personas lo mas juntas posibles, ya que… de una manera que desconozco, uno provee al otro del remedio, que es su propia enfermedad. –Una dinámica muy parecida a los tratamientos que realizaba con su Trident Mosquito, y la cual, le pesaba admitirlo, era incapaz de replicar.- Por lo que es necesario que entiendas dos cosas, que ni Dino sabia quien eras, ya que él desconocía quién era Tsunayoshi Sawada; y que independientemente a su amor, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, si quieren morir de viejos y no de enfermos.

--Es ilógico… -Replicó Itsuki, incrédulo.

--No. Es su destino.

***

5 meses tienden a pasarse rápido para la mayor parte de la población mundial, y sin embargo, en casa de los Vongola y los Cavallone, el tiempo transcurría con una lentitud inadmisible.

Luego del incidente que aclaró el origen de todo el problema que rodeaba ambas casas, Tsuna permaneció encerrado en sus habitaciones, saliendo ocasionalmente, temeroso de encontrarse con algún recuerdo perdido e inclinarse instintivamente a por la existencia como el 10mo Vongola; o por el contrario, permanecía temeroso a no hallar ninguna memoria, terminando por decantar hacia Itsuki. En todo caso, el joven era un manojo de nervios y miedos, a quien se le terminaba el tiempo. De lo único que estaba seguro, es que deseaba recordar a esa familia que tanto lo amaba, sin olvidar al rubio por quien su corazón latía desesperadamente, a pesar de negarse a verlo.

--"¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer?"

--¡Mukuro!

--Disculpa –tomó asiento a su lado, en una inclinación a orillas de una de las zonas más tranquilas del lago- no era mi intención espantarte.

Negó con la cabeza indicándole que no había nada de que disculparse.

--Y bien ¿qué planeas hacer?

Suspiró.

--Eso quisiera saber.

--Es solo cuestión de días para que el tiempo termine. -La mirada del guardián de la Niebla, heterocromica como su misma persona, le hizo girar la atención hacia las nubes.

Pasaron en silencio unos minutos.

Mukuro era quizás, en esos últimos meses, la persona a la que había permitido acercársele más que a nadie. En gran parte, esto se debió a que Mukuro sabia ser un compañero silencioso cuando era debido, y al parecer, más que el resto, comprendía que suficientemente desesperante era el tener que hundirse en su propia incertidumbre, como para que además de lo que surgiera de su persona, otros le cargaran -sin mala fe-, sus propios deseos a que se vertiera por una u otra existencia de entre las que tenía que decidir, sabiendo que al momento en que optara por una, la otra se esfumaría, y con ella, sus recuerdos de esa parte de su persona....

--Pregunte a Shamal que ocurriría si no escogía entre ser Itsuki o Tsuna -el despersonalizarse para poder tomar ambos entes como él mismo, le causaba mas dolores de cabeza de lo que podría creerse.

--¿Y que ha dicho?

--Que no sabe. -Tocio.

--Deberías entrar. -Sugirió Mukuro, levantándose.

Itsuki negó con la cabeza.

--Estoy bien.

--¿Y Dino?

--Hace unos minutos que ha salido de la mansión. Por eso me están dando accesos de tos otra vez.

--¿No te sentirías mejor en la mansión Cavallone?

--No lo creo. Sería igual que estar aquí.

--Pero Dino estaría cerca.

El chico abrazó sus piernas.

--Aun no quiero verlo. Independientemente a que supiera o no... No estoy listo para verlo.

El suave andar del agua en el lago. La brisa acariciando el pasto, meciendo las flores silvestres y las copas frondosas de los árboles. Ni un solo ruido... solo la paz de la arboleda.

--Mukuro... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

***

Y el tan esperado día llegó.

Un invierno descongelado, una primavera despuntada, el verano desenhebrado y un otoño transcurriendo.

Vongola y Cavallone, se dieron cita en la sala principal de la mansión de los primeros. Entre ellos, miradas resentidas se desataban, amenazas mudas y una falsa solidaridad.

--¿Esta seguro de que no quiere estar presente? -Preguntaba Ryohei.

--Si.

--¿Y tú?

--Por mí no hay problema. Acatare lo que Gokudera diga.

El guardián del Sol sonrío satisfecho.

--Ok. Les comunicare lo que ocurra en cuanto pueda.

--Si. Pero sea cual sea la respuesta, dame la información a mí primero. Ya después me encargo de decirle, a Gokudera.

Un espacio, que reblandeció los rasgos graves que la situación hacia que adquiriera el rostro de Ryohei.

--Entiendo… Cuida a Gokudera. Donde quiera que estén...

--No hace falta que lo digas, Sabes que eso hare. -Colgó el auricular.

Acompañando al Sol, únicamente quedó el "tuc, tuc" de la línea.

--Lo se...

Tres años más tarde, en algún lugar del globo terráqueo, un timbre sonara, irrumpiendo la relativa calma de otra mansión Vongola. Ryohei acudirá en vez del mayordomo -que estará lidiando con las bombas de Lambo-, llevándose una agradable sorpresa: Yamamoto y Gokudera estarán de regreso luego de pasar recolectando información alrededor del mundo. En sus cuellos, mientras Gokudera insiste, enrojecido, en asesinar a Yamamoto por toquetearle el trasero al entrar con las maletas, se lucirá una pareja de anillos dorados, austeros, colgando en finas cadenas, con una inscripción en su parte interna: "19-Dic Y&G".

El entrar de Itsuki, escoltado por Mukuro, en la sala, cortó la respiración de los presentes. El tiempo hizo una reverencia, ofreciéndoles un "stop" en las manecillas que rodeaban el suceso.

Dino, temblando más por la expectativa que por su enfermedad, recuperó el color y su rostro demacrado se compuso, solo para volverse a descomponer de ansia.

El 10mo tomó con cierta dificultad -mientras el rubio se mataba por quedarse en su lugar y no correr a ayudarlo- asiento en un mullido sillón.

--1 minuto.-Dijo Tsuna.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al reloj de pared, que empezaba a marcar el tiempo indicado. 10:34. A las 10:35, el año se cumpliría.

--La decisión que he tomado... es...

"Tic, toc, tic, toc"

--... que no puedo dejar de lado a mi familia.

Palabras que derrumbaban la moral de los Cavallone, sin mencionar el gusto que engalanaba el espíritu Vongola, y el que en el borde de sus parpados, lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de un derrotado Dino.

--...pero tampoco quiero dejar a mi otra familia, y a la persona que amo.

¿Entonces?

--Por eso, de entre Itsuki y Tsuna, no elegiré a ninguno.

Shamal, que permaneció cruzado de brazos en una esquina, aparte de llevarse la sorpresa de tal resolución, fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

--¡Mukuro! ¡Dime donde esta Tsuna!

El arrebato petitorio del doctor desvió la atención de los presentes.

El reloj, finalmente llego a las 10:35 de la noche. El viento, soplaba con vehemencia afuera, y dentro, todo quedó congelado... al menos hasta que Dino consiguió ponerse en pie, al tiempo que el Itsuki que tenía enfrente, se desvanecía, dejando a la vista el tridente del guardián de la Niebla.

--Ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse...-fueron las palabras de Mukuro- tomó su decisión y yo acate la orden que me fue dada... Tsuna, Itsuki, o como quieran llamarle, está en sus habitaciones.

Sobra decir que el primero en lanzarse por los pasillos de la mansión, surcando entre escaleras y cuartos, fue Dino, que al encontrarse frente a la habitación de su amado, dudó en tomar el picaporte entre manos, temeroso de lo que podría hallar dentro, hasta que el sonido de un florero al caer al suelo y destrozarse, borró todo rastro de duda.

Gritó su nombre, abrió, y se topó con la mirada café y desconcertada de un chico, que yacía de rodillas en el suelo, temblando de miedo, confundido.

--¿Don... dónde estoy? -Arrastrándose hacia a la pared contraria a Dino, la voz se le hacia un hilo -¿Quién es usted?

El intentó por lanzarse sobre Itsuki para rodearlo con sus brazos, y empezar a indagar sobre lo que acababa de hacer u ocurrir, fue detenido por el golpe de la pregunta.

--¿Quien soy? –Dino no supo si quien habló fue él mismo, si fue Itsuki (Tsuna o quien fuera) o ambos.

Dos opciones tenía Itsuki/Tsuna, eligió un tercer camino no escrito… a su decisión, lo único que le quedaba, era volver a caminar por el mismo sendero, desde el punto de partida de la historia, con una hoja en blanco en mano como única pista de su existencia, como única totalidad de quien era. Ya no existía Tsuna, ya no existía Itsuki, a quien abrazaba Dino, era otra vez a un chico sin memorias, extraviado.

--**Tú eres... a quien amo**

**

* * *

**

--------------------NA

Gracias por el rewiu a Silverhell, me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado, y espero que el final tambien.


End file.
